What only I see
by ginchi16
Summary: “I wanted you more Dan! More than anything. I needed you more, more than I ever needed him. I loved you more, more than you will ever love her. But you’re not mine cabbage patch, I have to forget you" B&D plz read. its short so it'll take no time


So it's a short story with lots of emotion and may get a little confusing but its very good so plz read.

Oh yeah I have recently noticed the majority of the stories posted lately have been C&B and I have to say I'm a little hurt. Though I respect the people who love C&B, I just kinda wish there were more D&B (no not Dave and Busters lol) so im asking nicely plz plz plz could someone write a new D&B story.

Present

Watching him from across the room, not able to listen to anything Serena was saying. Lately it seemed like everything coming out of her so called best friends mouth was bullshit and she just didn't care to listen, mainly because she couldn't focus on anything else but him. The guy who wasn't her boyfriend, the guy who was the last person anyone would expect her to be thinking about, the guy she told she would need a tetnes shot just to be around him, the guy who'd just happen to be her best friends guy. It was weird, like one day a light came on and things just got clear. That one night when they were all together, never expecting it to happen and not being able to stop it, she was his.

Past

A double date, Serena suggested it, of course she knew it was just a reason to get close to Nate, but she went along with it because she knew how much Nate wanted to go and at the time she would have done anything for him, even when she knew it would hurt. With the date moving as slow as possible, she felt lonely and miserable as she watched Nate flirt with Serena right in front of her. She saw every wink, every touch, and even the little glance out the corners of their eyes when they felt she was watching. She saw it all. But seeing him was different, he sat silent and still as he watched his girlfriend go on and on about the things Nate had done in their past. Although she longed for another he still seemed to care about her with a passion that only made Blair that much more angry. She was angry with them all. Angry with Nate for still being with her, angry with Serena for having Nate so in love with her and even angry with Dan not because she liked him, she was actually quite unimpressed by him, but still angry with him because he looked at Serena in a way Nate would never look at her. The look of longing and appreciation. The look that says you're in love.

Being able to take no more, she excused herself from the table. Though no one seemed to care she told them she was just going to the ladies room. Looking back only to see that they were still entranced with each others company she headed for the door. Standing outside taking in a deep breath of the cool autumn air she just stood their and enjoyed her time alone. Until he came out. There was Dan emerging from the café with a cigarette in his mouth and lighter in hand. She watched as he lit his cigarette and let out a heavy breath as if he was stressed. She was now confused, she thought the quiet one was having a great time. With a quick turn of his head she was caught.

"Hm aren't you supposed be in the bathroom, not trying to duck out are you?" he said with skeptical eyes

"No I just needed air" she said with a sigh as her eyes wandered to the ground. The image of the two sitting across from one another most likely holding hands, playing in her head over and over again

"Yea I know what you mean, you'd think we weren't even here" He said looking over at her with a half smile

Thrown off by his words, she eyed him with interest. She didn't understand why he stayed if he knew. If he knew why was he still with her? Why was she with him? She just didn't get it. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all. Now fascinated with him, she chose to leave Serena and Nate alone for a while. Bumming a cigarette off of him, they just stood in a silence that oddly enough wasn't uncomfortable.

"So how's life Waldorf, Still plotting to destroy everyone on your path to world domination" he said in his usual sarcastic tone while looking up at the sky.

"No, not everyone cabbage patch" Putting her cigarette out and turning around to stare at him for a moment. She didn't get him, why he was the way he was. She had to find out more

Watching him from across the room the boy she once loved, the boy who she was still with but now she seemed to not care so much for. Not caring one bit as he eagerly dialed the number of his mistress to tell her of the double date plans Blair herself thought up. Eyeing him as he smiled and laughed with the voice over the phone, as if she wasn't even in the room. It amused her, he had no idea. No idea that in reality she herself was dying in anticipation of the date. She would see him again. Though both remained committed to others, her attachment to Nate was gone. After the first double date, she was hooked. From there on out double dates were a must, she needed to find out more about him. Though she saw that his commitment and love for her blonde counterpart did not waiver, she still wanted to know more. She would wait, wait and see, see what he would do and while she did she want more from him, feel more for him, need more of him.

Present

Time has passed and here she finds herself still waiting. Right now waiting across the room for him to look up and see her. With the faint sound of Serena in her ear, she still watched him as if no one else was in the room. Studying him as he stood next to Nate, Nate who she still remained committed to, but not because she wanted to be but because she knew she had to be. He couldn't be alone not even while being with Serena on the side, he still needed someone always there with him and for that she hated him. Over time with Nate the Like became Love then the Love became Need then when she needed him no more there was nothing left to do but to like him as a friend, and when that was not a option she began to hate. She hated him for not loving her the way he should have and never being honest with her and for not leaving her when he should have but most of all from distracting her from the one person who was good for her. The one he stood next to, who outshined him in every way, the one who would never treat her as badly as Nate treated her and the one who would never love her as much as he loved Serena. They always loved Serena. Who didn't.

"Dan is so suffocating and we don't have anything in common, I just don't know how much longer where have together" Serena whispered in her ear

Serena was lying and they both new it. Dan was perfect.

"I mean, you're so lucky with Nate, he's perfect" The dreamy look engulfing Serena's face as she stared hungrily at Blair's boyfriend

Observing her best friend, no ex-bestie, she knew that she'd had enough. No more lies, no more secrets, no more just watching, no more.

"Yea? Perfect? Well then, you can have him. He's all yours"

Stopping in front of Nate on the way out, she still watched him as she spoke. Looking right past Nate at Dan as she spoke the truth.

"Nate. I give up, you can have her"

Exiting through the doors of what seemed to be her hell, looking at the sky like he always did when they were together. Even at night the air was still warm, summer in the city was her favorite, taking in a deep breath then letting go. Knowing she had to just let them go, Nate who wasn't right for her, Serena who wasn't the friend she needed, and Dan who was perfect in everyway. She'd have to let go

Catching sight of him she watched as he exited, she watched as his eyes wondered as if searching, but for what she thought. Knowing it wasn't her place she stopped watching him.

"There you are" Finding her as if he'd been searching his whole life

He was looking for her, but why? Why was it that he always made her wonder, why did he always make her care so damn much. She couldn't have him so why did he make her want him. She had to tell him, tell him he couldn't do that anymore because she knew, she knew he would still love her no matter what. The one who would always love Nate no matter what. The one that was not Blair.

"I wanted you more Dan, more than anything. I needed you more, more than I ever needed him. I loved you more, more than you will ever love her. But you're not mine cabbage patch, I have to forget you because she'll always have your heart, and knowing that, breaks mine."

Knowing she shouldn't, she continued to watched him. Through teary eyes she studied his perfect face because she knew she would have to forget him. Forget the one who would only remember the blonde hair, the bright smile, the girl who was not her.

But then she saw him look back at her. A look that was never directed toward her. His deep brown eyes full of emotion, his soft lips curling into a smile, the warmth of his palm as he placed it softly on her cheek, he spoke to her in his relaxed deep voice that seemed to warm her from the inside out.

"I guess with planning world domination and all, you never really had time to see me. I see the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him, but it never bothered me. It only gave me more time to look at you. The girl who had me all along, I'm all yours Waldorf , always have been. So don't even think about forgetting me because I finally have you all to myself and I'm never letting you go.

In a single kiss she felt it. The feeling that she needed to replace all of her pain. She felt how much he loved her, holding her tight and kissing her with the love he knew she needed. He was perfect.

* * *

I don't really know what made me write this but it just came to me. This is only my second story so be gentle. 


End file.
